Do You Want Fries With That?
by Gonzales512
Summary: Yoshi and Marvin were watching Yoshi's Island Most Wanted and one of the reports leads them to a crazy day! First of the Yoshi and Marvin Series!


Yoshi and Marvin

**Do You Want Fries With That?**

By Gonzales

Author's Notes: I'm just reminding that I don't own Yoshi or Nintendo. (I wish I did. Then the world would be a better place.) I also don't own Homer Simpson, 20th Century FOX, McDonald's, America's Most Wanted, Burger King, etc. Enjoy and Review!

Yoshi and Marvin were watching Yoshi's Island's Most Wanted on TV at Yoshi's house. It was a nice late summer evening. The announcer was doing a report on the "Hamburglar" who robbed fast food restaurants all over Yoshi's Island.

"The Hamburglar robbed at least 20 McDonald's Restaurants and fifteen Burger King Restaurants," said the reporter. "The identity of the Hamburglar is unknown but if anyone was to leave a tip leading to his arrest, that person would be awarded 5 million dollars and a lifetime supply of McDonald's Burgers. The Hamburglar may strike again soon so police wants the suspect caught before he strikes again."

"Five million dollars," said Marvin. "Just think what we can do with that."

Marvin imagined being pelted with 100 dollar bills inside a house made entirely out of gold and in the background, Yoshi working as a janitor mopping the floors for minimum wage. "Ahh, that's life."

"Yoshi, we should capture the guy."

Then someone knocked the door.

"Right after the pizza," Yoshi said as he opened the door and paid the man for the pizza.

They were eating pizza when Yoshi came up with an idea.

"We should go work at McDonald's. Then the Hamburglar will strike there and we'll catch him and get the reward."

"You're good at ideas," complemented Marvin.

The Next Day...

Yoshi and Marvin got their jobs at McDonald's. Business was good, people liked and enjoyed their service, and the manager even promoted Yoshi and Marvin for higher pay. Yoshi was working at the cash register and Marvin was frying the burgers. Yoshi has served tens of thousands of customers in the Yoshi City McDonald's. They were getting their break and walking in the hall when they saw two modern-style ray guns. Yoshi grabbed one of them as the manager walked out of his office.

"Oh no. Don't touch that. It's for just in case someone was to rob this place."

"Oh... Okay."

Yoshi and Marvin were working once again when their break ended. The song, "Do You Want Fries With That," by Tim McGraw started playing on the radio. Yoshi was serving his customers once again and after serving a customer who wanted 10 Double Cheeseburgers, the next customer came.

"Welcome to McDonald's," greeted Yoshi. "How may I help you?"

"Yeah, I want a Big Mac and some McNuggets."

"Yo, Marv, a Big Mac and some McNuggets."

After the guy got his food and finished eating it, he came back to the cash register and started yelling at Yoshi.

"Gimmie all the cash you got in this McDonald's bag," he demanded, pulling out a paper bag with the McDonald's logo. That's when Yoshi took action and jumped over the counter and on the robber but managed to escape. Yoshi ran into the hallway and grabbed the two guns that hung on the wall and both Marvin and Yoshi chased the suspect. He got in his getaway van so Yoshi got in his car and chased the van. The suspect soon crashed and ran inside an abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of Yoshi City. He pulled out a gun and Yoshi and Marvin stopped.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. You can't catch me," he taunted. "Move and I'll fire," he threatened as he aimed the gun at Marvin. Marvin pulled out one of the guns that Yoshi gave him and the suspect fired only to know that his gun didn't have any bullets.

"Great, a bad time to run out of bullets," he growled. "Time for me to fly," he said pulling out a pogo stick and started hopping away. Yoshi fired the gun and a frozen chicken fired out of the gun and hit the robber and fell down. Yoshi and Marvin ran to the suspect but he got up and fled.

"Who the hell buys a gun that fires frozen chickens?" asked Yoshi.

"Who knows," answered Marvin. "My gun fires frozen hamburgers," he said firing his gun in the air.

Then Pichu comes out of nowhere and runs to them.

"Hey, I've heard that you guys started working at McDonald's," he started. "Cool! You guys can be in a commercial I make for McDonald's."

"No time," said Yoshi. "We're in pursuit of the Hamburglar who robbed McDonald's to get the 5 million dollar reward and a lifetime supply of McDonald's burgers. We'll be millionaires," said Yoshi happily.

"Then I'll help you guys. Just give me one of them chicken bazookas and I'll take care of this little mess."

Yoshi handed Pichu the gun and saw the robber hopping on his pogo stick back to his getaway van. Pichu fired the chicken bazooka with perfect aim and knocked down the robber with the frozen chicken. He ran to the robber and saw that he was wearing a mask and pulled it out to reveal;

"Captain Falcon?!?" the three questioned, shocked.

"So what? I was just stealing from mcdonald's since the day they lost my car in the frylator."

"How can they lose your car in the frylator? Oh well, you're under arrest for armed robbery."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What am I supposed to tell my wife?"

"You don't have a wife," Pichu pointed out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then who was I making out with the other day?  
"Uhh... Homer Simpson?" Marvin guessed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why God Why?!?!?!?!?!?!?" he cried as police came and threw him in the car. Then the CEO of McDonald's came with a bag of cash. "I'd like to thank you for capturing that wretched Hamburglar. So in appreciation, I'd like to give each of you 5 million dollars and a gift certificate for a lifetime of McDonald's burgers.

"Yay, all of the three cheered."

"... and that's how I got five million dollars," Pichu said as he put down a book he was reading in front of a bunch of school children. "That's why you should report everything suspicious because maybe you'll be stuck with a check for millions of dollars. Well that's my story. Any questions?"

"Yeah," said one of the kids raising his hand. "Why did Captain Falcon make out with Homer Simpson?"

Pichu sweat-dropped. "Uh... Let's go on a field trip to the county jail and we'll ask him."  
"Yay, awesome," everyone cheered.

"... and that's why I was in jail," finished Marvin's son to Marvin, who now lives in a mansion.

"Okay, good. Just remember to stay out of drugs and alcohol," he warned.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Okay, then go outside and play."

Yoshi walked into the mansion with a brand new Nintendo Wii with the game Super Paper Mario.

"Marvin, I got the new Nintendo Wii. We can play with it right now."

"Cool," comented Marvin as Yoshi hooked up the Nintendo Wii after taking it out of the package. "Finally, our lives are in the right track," said Yoshi as he powered on the Wii in celebration of ending a long, hard day.

The End

Somewhere in Springfield, Homer was walking down a street when a frozen hamburger landed on his face. He picked it up and took it to the Kwik-E-Mart, where he asked Apu to warm it up. Then he bought a six pack of beer and drove to the Nuclear Power Plant where he pressed the wrong button and ended up blowing up Springfield. Homer sued FOX the next day.

The Real End


End file.
